Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 12: A Picture Says 1,000 Words
by stfbeyefan
Summary: While undercover on a case, Sue notices something suspicious going on regarding a photograph on a board in a diner. She convinces Jack to take it to be analyzed, and that leads them to a street, which leads them to someone that they knew years prior. Meanwhile, Cathi is avoiding something important, & Maddy is curious as to why someone would run away from a 500,000 winning ticket.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE TO Guest: Thank you for liking my endings! I always feel that my beginnings and endings are not the best; my strong suit is in the middle, more near the end, at the climax, but maybe I'm being too critical of myself! Thank you again! It really put a wide smile on my face to hear that!**

**NOTE: The topic of this case is a real thing, I wasn't the one to invent it. I have now forgotten where I heard of it (I write down ideas sometimes months in advance before I even start thinking about writing them), so at least part of it is true, though I've highly embellished it to fit the story (I know absolutely nothing about the real version of this. I just remember reading it somewhere, and I knew I had to write a story about it!). Just thought I'd share that with you!**

?-?

"So how did you pull this off?" D asked as he, Jack and Sue sat at a table in the middle of the diner.

Jack shrugged, not taking his eyes off someone sitting in another booth. It turned out that they weren't who they were looking for. "Let's just say we didn't tell anyone, and invited you anyways."

D chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I don't see anyone matching the description. Are you sure he said he would be here at 1?" Sue asked, scanning the people that walked into the diner.

Jack nodded. "If he lied, we're in big trouble."

"Jack, I have a visual of Adam on the sidewalk just outside." Bobby said into his microphone. He was outside, across the street from the diner.

"Great. Hopefully he'll come in soon." Jack replied.

"I see him." Sue said, watching Adam walk across the diner to an empty booth and sat down.

"Anyone have visuals on anyone he might be meeting with?"

"No, well, maybe." Josh replied as he pretended to dump the bags of garbage into the garbage truck. "There's a limo that's coming up the back entrance." Josh watched as a man in all black and black sunglasses came out of the car. "He's coming inside" he whispered as the mystery man walked through the back doors.

"I have a visual." Jack said as he watched the man come from the back and to Adam.

"He said it's nice to see him again." Sue lipread. She could see Adam's half of the conversation, but not the mystery man's. "But that's not what we agreed upon."

"Looks like somethings not going well," D muttered to Jack. He nodded back.

Just then, both men quickly got up, both leaving their separate ways.

"Did you anything that we could use?" Jack asked Sue. She shook her head.

"Next time." D comforted, seeing how frustrated Jack was that they all wasted their time.

Sue curiously watched as a man that just came in the diner walk up to a poster that she saw another man hang up a few minutes prior while waiting for Adam. The man himself wasn't curious, but what he was doing was. He was writing down things in a notebook. She cocked her head and frowned as she looked. She didn't have a clear view of the image, but she knew that it was an image, with very little writing, unlike all the writing the man was writing down in the notebook.

Jack tapped the table, and Sue looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, seeing her looking at something intensely.

"See that man?" she nodded towards the man who was now closing his little notebook and putting it in his pocket.

Jack quickly turned and glanced at him. "The guy by the posters by the door, yeah."

"He was looking at that poster curiously, and writing things down in his notebook." She explained. She watched as he walked out the door.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's for a job application or an item he wants to purchase."

Sue shook her head. "No, it's a picture." She quickly got up and walked to the picture, scanning it. It was a photograph of a typical street, with some people and various items scattered around the scene. Jack and D followed her. She glanced behind her, seeing they were behind her, and she explained. "This picture was altered."

Jack walked to her side so she could see him. "How do you know?"

"See this?" she said, pointing to a dog on the street. She saw both of them nodding. "See how the light on the dog is coming from a different direction than the sun on say, the car that's driving past? The dog was added in."

"Hey, yeah." D said, coming closer and analyzing it. "The lighting is different on this older woman, too. She shouldn't have any light on her."

"The numbers '5862' are all over. That has to mean something."

"Look at this, a pile of phones in the middle of the street? That's highly unlikely to be in the original picture." D replied, examining it further.

Sue nodded. "Something suspicious is going on with this."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but it's not a case. It's just a badly computerized picture."

"But why would someone write things down?" Sue asked. "This has to be something suspicious."

Jack didn't reply, but was thinking.

"Let's bring it to Tara and maybe she will be able to figure it out." Sue suggested.

Jack looked at Sue's pleading face. How could he say no? "Alright." He then proceeded to take it down off the poster board.

"Careful, if there's any fingerprints, we could see if we could figure out who it is." Sue said as she watched as Jack listed his hands to take it down.

"Good idea." He replied, putting on his gloves he had in his coat pocket.

Meanwhile, a man was watching them take the poster, and walk out of the diner with it. "Darn it, they took it. This place isn't safe anymore." He mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you doing this weekend, Mya?" Sarah asked to get a bit of conversation amongst the three women, the only ones in the bullpen at the moment.

Mya shrugged. "Nothing much, other than the concert tomorrow, but that's not really the weekend."

"That will be fun." She replied.

Mya nodded, not saying anything else.

Sarah frowned. She wanted to get a bit of conversation going. She knew Mya needed it after what had happened the week prior.

"Hey, you're back!" Josh said, surprised that when he walked into the bullpen to find Mya working away at her desk.

"Yeah, well, I had to come in and take down the New Year's decorations. Myles would've killed me if I kept them up when it turned to February next week."

Josh smiled, leaning on her desk. "That's not the reason, and you know it."

Mya stopped working on her computer, and looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. That's just the excuse I told myself this morning when I got up."

"Really, how are you?" Josh asked, concerned.

Mya sort-of smiled. "I think better, but I still can go off into a crying spell real easy as well. Taking the week off really helped."

"Yeah, it really helped me, too." Tara muttered.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, hearing her.

"I, uh," she didn't mean to get into a conversation about it. She didn't even know she said anything aloud. "Working harder just helped me with some personal things." She quickly explained without getting into more details.

"Mya! Hi! Maybe you could help us!" Sue said as she, Jack and D came into the bullpen, poster in hand. "Could you and Tara see if you could do your magic, and see if you could figure anything about this picture, and also test it for fingerprints, and maybe figure out who printed it?" she asked.

Mya frowned as Jack placed it on her desk. "What's up about it?"

Jack shrugged. "It's just a hunch. We're not sure at this point."

Mya nodded, taking the picture and starting the process.

"Well, I should get back to my boring desk job. It's been an exciting early lunch break." D said, turning to Jack.

"Not as exciting as it should've been." He replied, still frustrated about the outcome.

"All the same. Thank you."

Jack smiled. "No problem. We should do it again sometime."

D nodded, walking backwards out the door. "You're on."

?-?

"SORRY ME LATE." Maddy quickly signed as she walked into the garage.

"HAPPENED WHAT?" Troy asked.

"ME CHAT WITH FRIENDS. FORGET TIME." She replied, a bit embarrassed.

Troy laughed. "NONE PROBLEM."

Maddy smiled as she went into the office. She found someone waiting there. "Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh. I have a lottery ticket that needs cashing. I won a $5." The man said, handing her the ticket as she walked around the counter.

"Congratulations!" she said as she scanned the ticket in the machine. Once she did, she frowned. "You didn't win $5. You won $500,000!" she happily smiled at him.

"N-no. I can't." he said, backing up towards the door. "I-I gotta go." He then turned, ran out the door, and into his car.

"Sir!" Maddy yelled, his ticket still in her hand. She saw him start the engine of his car, and so she ran to the window. "HA70G4." She said, reading the license plate as he sped off.

Troy stomped on the floor to get Maddy's attention. "WRONG WHAT?"

She turned to him, a very confused look on her face. "DON'T KNOW."

?-?

Mya frowned at her computer.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, seeing her frown.

She quickly glanced at him, not knowing anyone was watching her. "Oh, uh, I was just reviewing the fingerprint results."

"And?" he asked, knowing she found something of interest.

Mya looked away. " I should finish my research before I jump to conclusions."

"Hey, if it's something important, maybe we should team up and figure it out together?" he suggested.

Mya considered it, then gave in. "There were two sets of prints on the paper. Most likely one set is of the person who put up the poster, and the other is the person who printed it.

"OK, and I assume you found a match?" Bobby asked, trying to get more information.

Mya nodded, not elaborating.

"Who?" he finally asked, exasperated by her pause.

"Special Agent Jonathan Summers." She finally replied.

"OK, so this has to do with one of our cases?" Bobby asked.

Mya slightly shook her head. "That's the thing. Jonathan disappeared almost 10 years ago, and no one has heard from him since, not even his wife and three daughters. They presumed him dead while working undercover on a case."

Bobby frowned at her. "So he's alive?"

"That's what we intend to find out," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE TO (when she gets to this point) Yes! LOVE your first comment! If you didn't see it, I have a petition. I would LOVE for you to sign it! It should be searchable, or just check Troy Kotsur's twitter. He retweeted it! I'm glad I'm sort-of a "light in the darkness" per say. And I think you're the ONLY person that reads this that's a Bobby/Darcy fan! I usually don't put a lot of stuff regarding them because of all the Darcy dislikers, but for you, I think I'll add some more in! And maybe one day he will…**

?-?

Maddy frowned, thinking what to do. She didn't want to call the police, since the man seemed to be in some sort of trouble, and he didn't seem to be that bad of a guy. She would sense if he was in trouble because of evil. He more seemed afraid than evil. She decided to call her sister. She was someone who could look up the information, but not have to notify anyone if it turned out to be nothing, even helping him if possible.

"WHAT'S UP?" Mya signed, answering the FaceTime call.

"ME NEED YOU HELP ME. NEED FIND SOMEONE."

"OK." Mya signed, a bit confused.

"ME HAVE LICENSE PLATE NUMBER." Maddy then proceeded to sign the license number.

Mya wrote it down, then signed, "OK. ME LOOK LATER. ME NEED FINISH WORK."

Maddy nodded. "THANK YOU."

After Maddy got off the phone, Troy got her attention. "YOU FIND WHO?"

"YES, LATER." She replied, nodding.

"YOU HELP ME NOW. ME NEED YOU HELP ME IN GARAGE." Troy replied.

Maddy nodded. "OK." She signed, then walked into the garage.

?-?

"Everything OK?" Jack asked, seeing Mya's frown.

Mya looked up, not expecting anyone to be there. "Oh, yeah. Fine. Maddy just asked for a bit of help on something.

Jack nodded. "Do you have the information on the picture yet?"

Mya nodded, quickly getting up. "Yeah, I'm just finishing it up now."

"Alright." He said, going back to his desk. As he was walking, he noticed Sue smiling at something, even though tears were falling. He walked over and tapped her desk to get her attention. "You OK?" he said and signed.

She looked at him, startled. "Yeah." She nodded.

"You sure?" he asked, not believing her.

Sue opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He quietly said, leaning on her desk.

Sue closed her eyes, then opened them again. "The 5th is my Dad's birthday." She finally said.

"The 5th, as in this upcoming Wednesday?" he said, signing Wednesday. She nodded. He looked away, trying to think of something she could say. Nothing came that would be adequate.

"It's always a hard time for me, so many memories come back." She explained.

Jack nodded. "I can imagine. If you want a few days off, that's perfectly fine."

She shook her head. No, it's fine. I'll be fine. You just might see me like this a few times this next week." She smiled through her tears.

Jack smiled back. "That's OK. Take all the time you need."

"We're ready." Mya said as she and Tara stood by the white board.

Jack turned around. "OK, we'll be there in a minute." He replied.

A few minutes later, everyone's attention was on Tara and Mya.

"On December 20th, 2010, agents Graham Beatty and Jonathan Summers were on a case, undercover." Tara started. She then turned to Mya, who would explain more. "They were chasing Victor Greene, who was scamming large companies. Graham was undercover at a potential company to be scammed, and Jonathan was trying to get in ones of Victor's groups, led by a few different people. Each team had a specific role, plus other side jobs as well. On the 20th, we think he got under Martin's group, and disappeared. Martin was suspected of scamming companies with Victor, and also planning these big heists, though neither of these suspicious ever stuck. After he disappeared, Jonathan's team searched all over for him, but they couldn't find a trace of him, nor any other possible convictions of Victor. He, and Martin seemed to disappear. After about a year, they pronounced Jonathan dead, even though they never found a body. Another year later, they found what they think was Victor's body buried near one of the suspected and vacated holding warehouses of Martin's. It is presumed Martin got jealous, and killed him."

"How sad," Sarah said, listening to the story.

"But now we have some hope of finding Jonathan." Tara replied, optimistic.

"So now that we know the backstory, what's the current one?" Myles asked.

"We don't know much more than that. The picture wasn't very revealing. All the items out of place that were placed in the picture were images that you can easily find on the internet. But the background image was interesting, though." Tara replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The picture was taken by a local photographer. He often takes pictures of streets, mostly in the D.C. area. We think maybe the picture of the street could be a clue as well, but I don't think the photographer has anything to do with it." Mya said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"He died last year while taking photographs in the Amazon." Tara explained.

"Where was the picture taken?" Sue asked.

"34th Street and B Street in River Terrace." Tara replied.

"You said the paper could be an identifying mark?" Bobby asked, remembering what they had said earlier.

Mya shook her head. "Nope. Ordinary paper you can buy in an office supply store, probably printed at home. It is inkjet ink."

"Alright. So, Jonathan was presumed dead, but he might be alive, and he might be at 34th and B streets?" Jack summarized. The two women nodded. "So it looks like we'll need to go visit that side of town." Everyone nodded.

"Let's grab our coats!" Bobby said, excited they have a search-and-rescue case.


	4. Chapter 4 CONGRATS heather mcdaniels!

**CONGRATULATIONS ! You found a trivia that I or anyone else never answered back in episode 7! I know it'll take you a bit to be able to enjoy this chapter, but I know everyone else thanks you! Yes, Murdock Hill Road is a real street in DC!**

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: I know you're not too keen on the pair, as are many other people, and that is why I try to keep their relationship off-scene, but if I have someone like Heather who likes it, I will add it!**

**NTE TO (when she gets to this part of the story): D's in several episodes, some bigger parts than others! I'm writing one right now where he found a case for the team!**

?-?

"Well, this is it." Jack said, stopping, holding up a picture of the picture on his phone.

Sue squeezed near him, trying to see the picture. "It looks completely different in the winter."

"Yeah, particularly the snow." Bobby replied, shaking off some snow off his leg. He had stepped in a snow pile he thought was a lot shorter than reality.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Josh asked, standing behind the three.

Jack shrugged. "See if we can find anything." He started walking down the silent street.

"It's not like we can just walk up and knock on these people's houses." Sue said, curious what idea Jack had.

"No, but we can walk up and down and hope something happens that lets us find reason to."

Sue smiled, looking around. No one was outside except for a few kids building a snowman a few houses away on the other side of the street. Once they walked closer, Sue crossed the street.

"Nice snowman!" she said to the girl, about 4, and obviously her brother, about 8.

"Yeah." The boy said, obviously protective of her sister. She sort of hid behind the snowman.

"I used to love building snowman. Could I help? My name's Sue."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman said, running outside, putting on a coat as she came down the steps.

Sue noticed the motion, and looked up. "Hi." She smiled.

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Hi, I'm agent Jack Hudson, this is Sue Thomas, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" he asked, coming up behind Sue and taking the opportunity to ask.

"What'd he do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who?" Sue ask.

"My-" she lowered her voice so that her kids wouldn't be scared. "Husband, Craig."

Jack and Sue looked at each other. "We're sorry, but this is not about him."

The woman looked confused. "So he didn't do it?"

"Do what?" Sue asked, as confused as the woman, their reasons opposite of each other.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was good. I love him, and he's usually great, but lately he's been acting weird. I thought he was going to do something criminal."

"Do you think we could talk somewhere?" Jack asked, glancing towards the kids, still playing in the snow.

"We'll watch them, and maybe have a snowball fight, eh?" Bobby said as he and Josh walked up to the kids.

"This is agents Bobby Manning and Josh Rankin." Jack explained.

The woman nodded. Alright." She replied, leading the two into the house.

?-?

"It was so nice for you to take your lunch break with me." Cathi said, smiling and hugging Myles' arm.

"Well, I thought I was ignoring you lately. I thought I'd do something nice." Myles replied.

"You haven't been ignoring me! You've just been busy." She exclaimed as they walked into the restaurant that was down the street.

"Two, please." He said to the hostess, and they were led to a little table in the corner by the window.

As they were settling down into their seats, Cathi's phone rang. She took it out of her purse to look at it, but quickly put it away.

"Don't you want to get that?" Myles asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

He could tell the phone call wasn't nothing. The phone stopped ringing. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head again. "I told you, it's nothing." She reiterated, a bit agitated.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I told you, it's nothing." She mumbled, looking out the window.

"Can I get your orders?" the waiter asked.

"Perfect distraction." Myles muttered to himself, then proceeded to tell him his order.

?-?

While the guys were out, Mya decided to research the license plate for Maddy. "Hrm." She said to herself when the results came back negative. She then texted Maddy, asking for any surveillance video they had of the incident. About 10 minutes later, her email dinged, letting her know that she'd received it. She looked at the footage. It wasn't the best angle, but she hoped the facial recognition software could at least get some close matches out of it. She ran it through, and within 10 minutes, she got an exact match. Once she saw who it was, her eyes grew wide and she blindly grabbed her phone, her eyes not leaving the screen. Finally, she took her eyes off of it to press the caller she wanted.

"Jack, I've got something really important." She said into the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE TO heather mcdaniels: I'm happy that your heart is warmed, but I'm not quite sure what you mean in your comment in episode 7, chapter 8. Bobby wasn't even in that chapter. Do you mind explaining?**

**NOTE: I know, I know, I'm teasing you, extending it as long as possible. I promise you, some answers will be given next chapter! That's why I'm giving you a chance at a trivia. When I started this story, I had absolutely no idea it would take this turn (literally, I had no idea where I was going. That's why it might seem choppy in the beginning, kinda going all over the place.), but I'm loving the complexity of it! I hope you are too! I love twisty turny stories.**

**TRIVIA: Any ideas on who/what's going on? With the way I wrote it, it's fairly easy (to me) to see what's going on, but I'm not sure if it is, because I wrote it. Hopefully it is, cause I want to give you a chapter! I haven't in a long while! This story doesn't have many free chapter outlets until near the end, so please take the opportunity to guess!**

?-?

Sue and Jack walked inside the house.

"I'm Christina, by the way." The woman said, leading them into the small living room.

Jack fingerspelled the name for Sue.

"What are you doing?" Christina asked, confused.

"I'm Deaf, and I read lips. Jack was just fingerspelling your name, since you were looking away from me as you were walking." Sue explained.

"Oh." She replied, trying to take that bit of information in.

"So, why do you think we would be investigating your husband?" Jack asked once the three of them were situated.

Christina sighed. "It's just the way he's been acting. We've been married for almost 9 years, and to be honest, I've never known what to make of him lately. One minute he's so kind, the next, he's harsh. I've been afraid for our kids." She smiled. "He was so amazing when we first met, but now…" she trailed off, and her smile as well.

Just then, Jack's phone rang. He looked at it, and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to get this." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Sue got up as well, looking at some of the pictures around the room. "You two look happy here." Sue smiled, pointing to one picture.

Christina smiled widely. "We were. It was soon after we met. He was almost a different person then, I don't know."

"How did you meet?" Sue asked, curious.

"I was downtown, and I got lost. I saw someone up ahead, so I walked up to him. It was Craig, and he seemed lost too. That's when I saw that nasty bump on his head, and the blood. I told him he needed to see a doctor, but he wouldn't have any of it." She chuckled. "He's always like that. Stubborn as an ox. Anyways, he knew where I was going, and I convinced him to come with me to help him with his bleeding. With some persistence, he finally agreed, and the rest is history, as they say." She smiled at the memory.

Jack walked up to Sue and touched her shoulder. She wheeled around. "Can I talk with you privately?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He then turned to Christina. "We'll be right back."

Christina nodded, watching them walking into her kitchen.

?-?

"So, you're not going to say anything else?" Myles asked, walking back with Cathi to work.

Cathi silently walked, no response.

"Please." He coaxed.

"What is there to say?" she asked.

"I know something is going on. Please, if I could help, let me know."

Cathi abruptly stopped. "There's nothing to say. I can deal with it myself. In fact, I am." She then started walking again.

"Catharine." Myles said, staying in place.

"What?" she wheeled around, tears in her eyes.

"Please, let me help."

Cathi sighed. "Alright. I will tell you. But not here. Later."

Myles sort-of smiled. At least she would tell him what was bothering her. It just wasn't now.

?-?

Sue and Jack walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Can you please tell us more about your husband." Jack asked.

"Why? Did you get some information?" Christina worriedly asked, looking from one to the other.

"We think he might be connected to a case we are currently working on." Sue briefly explained. "You mentioned how you two met, does he ever mention his life before he met you?"

"No, he always said he doesn't remember. I always thought he said that because his past was too painful to remember. I just let it go. I loved him for who he is, not who he was. Why? Did he do something bad then?"

"Do you remember exactly what day you two met, and where?" Jack asked.

"Where, no. I was lost. I have absolutely no idea. I don't know the exact day, but I do know it was around Christmastime 9 years ago. What's going on?"

"Do you know where he is now?" Sue asked.

Christina shook her head. "No. He's at work. He's a graphic artist and sometimes he goes to different locations, so it varies day-to-day. He didn't specify where he was going to be today."

"When should he get back?" Jack asked.

Christina shrugged. "About 5, maybe? He usually tries to get home for dinner."

Jack looked at his watch, then touched Sue's shoulder to get her attention. "That's in about 4 hours. I'll call SOG, and when they get here we can leave." She nodded as he got up and walked away to make the call.

"Please." Christina pleadingly looked at Sue. "Tell me what is going on!"

Sue sadly looked at the woman. "We think your husband might not be who you think he is. I don't think he's not who he thinks he is either."

"Huh?" Christina said.


	6. Chapter 6 CONGRATS Phyl7375 & JeanneJam!

**NOTE TO Phyl7375 and JeanneJam: Combined, you both are really close! So I'm giving it to you! Enjoy!**

**TRIVIA: Who does Myles reference to when he is talking about mending relationships? (one I made up, one I didn't. Obviously, you are to guess the one that I didn't make up :) )**

?-?

Once SOG arrived, Jack, Sue, Bobby, Josh, Christina and the kids left for the bullpen. Christina demanded answers, and she was entitled to some, they could just explain what was going on better as a group, rather than just Sue and Jack.

"Alright, we're here. What's going on." Christina said, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, how would you guys like a snack after building that great snowman?" Josh said to the kids, who eagerly nodded. "We'll be back." He said, leading the kids to the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at each other. Who was to start?

"This morning, we were undercover, hoping to catch someone. We didn't, but I noticed something interesting. I can't really go into the details, but long story short, we analyzed this photograph, and it had two sets of fingerprints, one of someone we don't know, the other set, from an agent who disappeared 9 years ago. That photograph led us to your street."

"Meanwhile," Mya waved, continuing the story. "My sister, Maddy, who works at a gas station had a customer with a lottery ticket come in. He thought he won $5, but in reality, he won $500,000. When he heard this news, he backed away and drove off. Worried about him, she wrote down his license plate number, and gave it to me."

"Alright, all this isn't making sense how it relates to me and Craig." Christina asked, confused.

"We're getting to that." Mya reassured. "When I looked up the plate, I found that the plate number was invalid, it doesn't exist. So I asked Maddy to send me the surveillance footage of the incident. I ran the image through our facial recognition software, and I got a result."

"Special Agent Jonathan Summers." Jack said, holding up a 8x10 of the agents' photograph.

Christina took in a sharp intake of breath. "That's Craig." She said in shock.

Sue nodded. "That's why we need your help."

"So, what are you saying?" she asked, confused.

"Honestly, we don't know." Myles inputted. "That's what's a bit hazy on our end. We'd like to figure that out."

"We're hoping you could help us put together the pieces to figure out what happened, and what is going on now. Would you be willing to help us?" Sue asked.

Christina thought about it, then nodded. "Anything to get my husband back."

"That's another thing." Jack hesitantly brought up. "Jonathan was married, and had three daughters before he went missing. Margaret has since remarried, but it's still his family."

Christina stared at him in shock. "Married, daughters," she whispered, trailing off, leaving the rest of her conversation in her head. Jack nodded, unsure how to respond.

?-?

About 3 hours later, they were still in the same place. SOG hadn't seen Jonathan, AKA Craig, and all the questions they had asked Christina came up blank. She knew nothing about anything, and that wasn't helping the case at all. Because of this, they let her and the kids go back home. It was just the team, hoping they would find something of importance soon.

Sue was sitting at her desk, looking at her phone, a slight smile on her face. Jack noticed this, and walked up and leaned on her desk. She looked up when she noticed him in her peripheral vision. "Here, look." She said, holding up her phone at him. He took the phone.

"Wow, that was when I first met your parents." He said, looking at the photo on the screen.

Sue nodded. "Yes. I remember I was so mad at my Mom in the picture." She said, chuckling.

Jack looked at her. "You? Mad? You look very happy." He said, scrutinizing the picture.

Sue laughed. "She was being her bossy self, trying to push me into something I didn't want to do. I don't remember what."

Jack laughed with her. "Sounds like Carla."

"Yeah." Sue sighed, looking at the picture."

"It's after 5, and SOG hasn't seen Jonathan. Do we all need to stay here all night?" Myles asked.

Jack looked up at him. "No, I guess not. Who wats to stay?"

"I've got to get some sleep. Me 'n Josh are going to that concert tomorrow night, so I need to make sure I'm awake enough for work and the show." Mya replied, taking it as her cue to leave as she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, I should probably do the same." Josh replied.

"I need to be somewhere." Myles replied quickly, his coat already on, and halfway out the door.

"I guess I should go home. Nothing I can do." Sarah replied, getting up as well.

Once the four of them left, he looked around.

"I don't plan on leaving. I'm too interested in what's going on." Bobby said when Jack looked at him.

"Me too." Tara interjected.

He then turned to Sue. "If you're staying, I'll stay." She replied.

"Alright then. Let's hope we'll have some information before morning so our staying up all night isn't for nothing."

?-?

Cathi walked out of the office, only to be blocked by Myles. She glared at him.

"You promised." He said.

She pursed her lips. "Alright. C'mon and I'll tell you."

They silently walked to a quiet restaurant down the street. Cathi didn't say anything, and Myles didn't dare try to start the conversation before she was ready.

Finally, after they had settled down at their table in the restaurant, she started.

Cathi looked around, unsure where, and how to start. "I, uh, keep on getting phone calls from my Dad."

Myles nodded, prodding her to continue.

"We don't have a great relationship, and I don't want to talk to him, but he keeps on calling lately. I don't know how to make him stop."

"I do." Myles replied softly.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Next time he calls, answer it. Or maybe, call him on your own."

Cathi frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you never know what will happen, and would regret if you never spoke to him again."

"No I wouldn't." she frustratedly said, looking away.

"Yes, you would. Thake the advice from someone with experience."

"You?"

Myles nodded. "I've had some strained relationships. Some I've been able to mend, some I haven't. One in particular, I am so grateful that I've mended about 15 years ago. Turns out both of us had the wrong misconception about each other for over 20 years. If something had happened to her, and we had never reconciled, I don't know how I would handle that. I'm just so grateful we did."

Cathi nodded. "What about the relationships you haven't been able to mend?"

Myles looked down, obviously remembering one situation in particular. "About 25 years ago, I had a good friend. We had grown up together, and would often do things together, especially when he moved to D.C. a few years after I did. One day, I heard a rumor that he cheated with my girlfriend at the time. I became so enraged with him, and we never spoke again. About 6 months after this, he died in a car accident. At the funeral, I found out that the rumor I heard was my girlfriend, trying to play a really bad joke on me, and my friend never did anything. I never got to say goodbye, that I was sorry, nothing. I held onto that guilt for a long time." He paused, thinking. "Also, I might complain about my coworkers but I really do care about them, and if any of them were hurt, I would hurt as well, though I might not show it well." He frowned, looking down. "Maybe I should change that." He mumbled to himself.

Cathi looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes from the stories he told her. "I think I should go call my Dad."


	7. Chapter 7 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! Yay! You got the last trivia for a little bit!**

?-?

Myles and Cathi were walking outside after dinner. She took out her phone to call her Dad, but her Dad got to it first. She looked at Myles. He nodded. She pressed the answer button.

"Hi Dad." She said, the two of them stopping on the sidewalk for a bit. "I know, I've, I've been a bit preoccupied lately. I'm sorry." She continued, staring off across the street, not looking at anything in particular. "You what?" she said, tears immediately forming in her eyes. "How long? When did you find out?"

Myles concernedly looked at Cathi. Her eyes were searching for something that she couldn't find across the street.

"Yeah, I'll, I'll come home as soon as I can. I will see you soon." She then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked once she put the phone away.

"My Dad, he has cancer, and the doctors think he is going to die within the month." She then burst into tears. Myles took her into a hug. There was nothing to say to comfort her. He just stood there, holding her as she sobbed.

?-?

"Do you think he'll ever come home?" Bobby asked tiredly, mindlessly scrolling through his emails. It was 3 AM, and both women were asleep at their desks.

"As long as he doesn't know we're on to him, but I'm not sure how he could." Jack replied. "Maybe he just got scared from the lottery ticket thing."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "So what do you think happened?"

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea."

"On a happier note, I see you and Sue are going really well." Bobby smiled at his friend.

Jack smiled widely. "Yeah, we are."

"You going to do something special for Valentine's day?"

"No, should I?" he looked at his friend, concerned.

Bobby shrugged. "It is your first Valentine's Day actually together."

"You're right. I should." Jack replied, looking down, thinking.

"How about something big, to show how much you love her, like, like a horse!" Bobby joked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I can afford that, but," he paused to write something down. "I think you gave me a good idea. Thanks Mr. Whinny." Jack joked.

"Hey!" Bobby exclaimed, crumpling up a sheet of paper that was on his desk and threw it at him. Jack dodged the ball that turned into a curveball, not even going near him. Bobby was smiling widely, until he realized what he had just crumpled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, seeing the look of fear on his fiend's face.

"That was a report for Randy that is due this upcoming afternoon."

Jack started laughing so hard, he couldn't even say a thing.

Tara had woken up during this, and had checked her emails. "Guys." She said, trying to get their attention. After a few more attempts, she finally got their attention, Jack still laughing, and Bobby still fearful of what Randy was going to do to him.

"SOG spotted Jonathan going home a little bit ago. "Let's go arrest him, and see what he has to say for himself."

Both men finally got serious, nodding in agreement. As they were getting up, Jack said, "I can't wait until this afternoon, and to see Randy getting furious with you."

"Shut up." Bobby quietly replied, walking out the door, Jack tailing behind.

?-?

Jack knocked on the door. He and Bobby waited for a few moments, then the door opened. "Yes?" Jonathan AKA Craig said.

"Jonathan Summers?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person." He said, starting to close the door.

"Craig Brown?" Bobby interjected, putting his foot in the door before it closed all the way.

He opened the door back up.

"FBI." Jack said, holding up his badge.

He tried closing the door again, but Bobby's foot was still in the way, and they were able to grab him within a few seconds.

"You need to come with us for some questioning, mate." Bobby said as they dragged him to the car.

?-?

Sue woke up a bit later, just as Josh and Mya were coming into the bullpen. It was already 8:30 in the morning. She frowned, seeing Jack and Bobby were missing. She walked over to Tara. "Where's Jack and Bobby?"

Tara looked up. "Oh, they went to arrest Jonathan, then went for some breakfast. They should be back soon."

Sue nodded, going back to her desk.

"What can we do?" Mya asked.

Tara shook her head. "Nothing. Until we get more information, we can't do anything."

Mya frowned. "I hate waiting."

"Me too." Josh replied.


	8. Chapter 8 CONGRATS heather mcdaniels!

**CONGRATULATIONS heather mcdaniels! You got the answer right from back in episode 8!**

?-?

"So, you think we should get back? It's almost 8." Bobby asked.

Jack shrugged, still eating his breakfast sandwich. "Doesn't matter if we get there at 7:45 or 8:02. Jonathan will still be there no matter what. I'd like to finish my sandwich. And maybe get a nap in too."

"Who needs naps? I can go on like this for a couple more days."

Jack laughed with egg still in his mouth. "Yeah, right."

"I could!" Bobby exclaimed confidently.

"You fall asleep if you are at your desk for too long when you get a normal nights' sleep." Jack replied, still laughing.

"That's just because I'm bored. If I had something to do, I could go on for 3 days straight!"

Jack just laughed and didn't say anymore, but he would remember this when he needed it most.

?-?

"I was able to get on a flight that leaves this afternoon." Cathi said as she continued to pack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Myles asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No. You stay here. I need to do this on my own."

Myles nodded in understanding.

She paused from packing and looked at him. "Thank you."

He frowned. "For what?"

"For convincing me to talk to my Dad. If I didn't, I'm not sure if I would've been able to say goodbye because I was too stubborn to talk to him." She went into another fit of tears. He came over and hugged her. "Now go back to work." She said, pushing him away and trying to stop her tears.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She quickly nodded. "Alright, but call if you need anything."

Cathi nodded. "I will." She gave him her best smile, despite the tears.

?-?

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You mean you have no idea who Jonathan Summers is?" Bobby asked, frustrated.

Jonathan AKA Craig shook his head.

"Then what do you remember, specifically about December 2010?" Jack asked calmly.

"I, I don't know." He said, looking down, deep in thought. "I remember waking up in some sort of warehouse. I looked around, and when I went outside, I saw the most beautiful woman. She asked me for directions, and I gave them to her. I didn't remember what had happened previously, but I knew the city like the back of my hand."

"How did you know your name?" Bobby asked, trying to throw him off.

"I didn't. As Christina and I were walking, I bought her a coffee. That's when I saw my ID, and my name."

Bobby and Jack frowned at each other.

"And you remember nothing before you met Christina?" Bobby asked, not believing him.

He shook his head again. "Not a thing."

"Tell me, do you know who this is?" Jack asked, taking out a picture and sliding it across the table.

He stared at it, hoping it would jog a memory, but it didn't. "No, sorry."

"This is Jonathan's wife, Margaret." Jack explained.

"Why do you keep on asking me about this Jonathan guy?"

Jack and Bobby looked at each other. "Let's save that for a bit later. We will be right back." Jack explained, both men leaving the room.

"I don't believe him." Bobby said quietly once outside.

"I think he's telling the truth. He seems genuinely confused." Jack countered.

"I think it's all an act."

"There's only one way to figure it out."

"How?" Bobby asked.

"An old fashioned lie detector test." Jack replied.

Bobby nodded. "Good idea. Let me know when you've set it up."

"Hey!" Jack yelled after his friend, who was already walking away.

?-?

Jack walked into the bullpen and saw Sue looking at the picture of her Dad again. At first he hesitated, but finally he tapped her desk, and she looked up. "You got a few minutes?"

Sue nodded. "Sure. What's up?" she asked while getting up and setting the frame back on the desk.

"We're going to run a lie detection test on Jonathan to see if he's pretending to forget his past life, or if he's telling the truth." He explained as they walked.

Sue nodded. "What about the picture?"

"We didn't even get there yet. We want to know how much he knows about his past life before we go there."

Sue nodded. "Good idea."

Soon, they arrived at the interrogation room.

"Ready?" Jack said and signed.

"Ready." She said and signed back. Sue walked into the observation room, and Jack into the interrogation room.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE TO heather mcdaniels: Happy that you're caught up! About the songs, do you mean the end of my episodes, or the original Sue episodes? Sue's end credit song was written specifically for Sue. There is no name/sheet music. Sorry.**

**Also, how are you reading my story so fast! I barely had time to see if I gave the answer to The Kiss away before before I received your next message! Lol! And sorry to disappoint, but that wasn't the same Levi. And lolololololol on Chick-Fil-A! And I LOVE Secret Agent Man too!**

**NOTE: Sorry. I forgot today was Wednesday!**

?-?

"So, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you answer truthfully, the light will stay off. If you lie, the light will blink." Jack explained as two people set Jonathan AKA Craig up. Once he was ready, Jack started asking the questions.

"Is your name Craig Brown?" Jack asked.

"Yes." He replied.

No light.

"Is your name Jonathan Summers?"

"No."

No light.

"Do you remember anything before December 2010?"

"No."

No light.

"Do you know this woman?" Jack asked, holing up a picture of Christina.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"She's my wife, Christina."

No light.

"How about this woman?" he held up a picture of Margaret Summers.

"No."

No light.

Jack looked unseeingly into the one-way glass. He seemed to be telling the truth.

Bobby walked into the observation room and got Sue's attention. "How's it going?"

"He's telling the truth. He really doesn't seem to remember anything." She replied, looking back through the glass, watching as Jack asked more questions.

"What do you know about this picture?" Jack asked, holding up the picture that started this whole investigation.

Jonathan squirmed a bit, and a dim flicker of the light started.

"I know you know something." Jack said, looking at the bulb.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good." He replied.

"Can you please elaborate?"

He took in a deep breath, and the light disappeared. "After I met Christina, a man came up to me and told me we knew each other. I told him I didn't know who he was, but he kept on pursuing me. Finally I gave in, and he pulled me into his business."

"Was it any of these men?" Jack interrupted, pulling out photos of some of Jonathan's fellow agents, and a few of the people that Jonathan was undercover with at the time of his disappearance, including the bad guys, Victor and Martin.

He nodded. "That one. Martin Broscoe." He pointed to the photograph.

Jack nodded. "Continue."

"Well, Martin told me that I was a great graphic artist. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, but he convinced me to work for him. Turns out I was pretty good. I would do projects for different companies, and every little bit, something for Martin. At first, I thought it was fine, but I figured out a few months ago that I think what I'm doing is wrong. Remember that big diamond heist that happened a few months ago?"

Jack nodded.

"About a week prior, I did a picture for Martin with a picture of the street that the jewelry store was on, with diamond images imbedded in the picture. I think my picture was some kind of clue or something."

"Tell me how Martin wants you to do your pictures."

"Well, he gives me the street main picture, and he tells me to either take or find pictures of specific items and embed them in the main picture. He tells me to be creative, and to place the items anywhere in the picture."

Jack nodded, thinking.

"Have you ever wanted to quit?" Jack asked.

He quickly nodded. "I tried once two months ago."

"And?"

"And he convinced me to stay, threaten, rather."

Jack nodded. "I will be right back." He got up and walked out of the room, and into the observation room.

"You were right. He was telling the truth." Bobby said once he was inside.

"And he seems to not know about anything." Sue added.

Jack nodded. "I want to place him in a scenario where he has the conversation of quitting with Martin again. Under our surveillance, of course." Jack replied, looking through the glass.

Bobby nodded. "I agree. Maybe Martin will incriminate himself, and we will be able to figure out fully what is going on."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Let's see if he's agreeable."

He walked back into the interrogation room. "To prove what you say, we need to hear it from Martin. Would you be willing to meet with him, and try to get him to talk about it, and quit again? If he won't talk about what's really going on, maybe we can get a threat. At least it's something to arrest him with." Jack looked at Craig's fearful look. "We will be watching you the whole time. I promise. If anything goes wrong, we will be there." He added.

Jonathan nodded. "Alright. If it means that Martin will get arrested, and my family will be safe, then yes."

Jack quickly smiled at him. "We will let you know when we get our side arranged, and when we will want you to call him to set up a meeting. We will be keeping you in our cells tonight, just to make sure you'll be safe." He then walked out of the room, and met Bobby and Sue in the hallway.

"Jack?" Sue asked as he started walking towards the bullpen.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"What about telling Margaret?"

?-?

Sue walked up to Mya's desk. "Would you like to come with me?"

Mya looked up. "Where to?"

"To visit Margaret Summers."

"Ooh, so we're telling her?"

Sue shrugged. "We have to. He is her husband, even if he doesn't remember. She might know some more information that might help us."

"But what about her new husband, Rob?"

Sue looked away. "I don't know. It's her decision, stay with Rob, or go back to Jonathan. It's also Jonathan's choice, stay with Christina, or go back to Margaret. We just have to inform them. What they do isn't up to us."

Mya nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's not for us to say."

"So do you want to come with?"

"Of course, I'd love to see if we're bringing good news or bad. And see if we will have any more information." She got up and grabbed her coat. Sue did the same.

Jack walked into the bullpen. "Any leads on Martin?" he asked Tara.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"How about figuring out what the picture means?"

"Nada. It's so cryptic, it could mean just about anything."

"Keep me updated. We need to figure it out, hopefully before we set up the meeting between Jonathan and Martin. The more we have on him, the better."

Tara nodded, and Jack turned towards his desk.

Just then, Randy walked into the bullpen. "Manning, in my office, now."

Bobby looked up, scared. "I can explain." He said, running after Randy.

Everyone laughed.

"What happened that Randy is so angry at him?" Sarah asked.

Jack shook his head and laughed. "You don't want to know."

Sue smiled. "I bet I have an idea who started it."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: So what's going on in the world is really creeping in closer and closer every day and becoming realities, and I can see it in my international viewers numbers (praying for you China and Italy! I'm not quite sure if you're still reading, I haven't seen your country pop up in a while). Praying all my readers are safe and healthy, and will be! Anyways, I've been thinking, and since this fanfic is in real time (AKA, the 2019-20 TV season), I'm going to add this in, since this is so large, it affects all of us, to some degree or another. Here in the US, stores are closing, products are gone, and states are enforcing or going to enforce stay at home laws (including my state). I need to release myself and everyone else via some medium! On top of this, I think God wants me to put this in, as over the past few months, I either haven't been in the mood to write, or just haven't had time. As a result of this, I'm still writing near the beginning of episode 14, of which that story is set around the beginning of March, which is around the time this really started creeping here, when everyone started becoming worried here, and probably when it got sticky in DC too. I'm sure the FBI hasn't stopped operating, so I'm not going to halt investigations completely, but I will add rules that I don't know if there's such a rule, and drama regarding it. We don't know what is going to happen over the course of these next months, but please, stay positive, and I will try to add a bit more comedy, but just a warning, some of the things I had written a few months ago that are a bit sad, and I can't seem to change it. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, and even if we don't see it in real life, there is one in Sue Thomasland!**

**NOTE TO heather mcwilliams: Wow! No, I don't, but reading anything in 3 days is fast! And I thought I was a fast reader! Glad you're enjoying them, I just wish I could write as fast as you read! My head writes fast, but my hands can't type as fast as my brain! Lol!**

?-?

Sue pressed the doorbell of the home of Margaret and Rob Wengel. A woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Margaret Wengel?" Sue asked. The woman nodded. "Hi, I'm Sue Thomas, this is Mya Zokow. We are with the FBI. Do you mind if we come inside?"

Margaret frowned. "FBI?"

Mya nodded. "We have some information for you."

She let them inside. "What is this about?" she asked as they walked inside the house.

Once situated on the couch, Sue and Mya looked at each other, unsure how to start the conversation. "The other day, while on another case, we found out some information about your husband, Jonathan Summers." Sue started.

Margaret frowned. "But the FBI said that he was dead?"

Mya nodded. "That is what we had thought."

"But that is not the case?" she asked.

The two women nodded.

"So what happened?"

"We're a but unsure, but Jonathan is alive, but, uh," Sue started, unsure how to finish.

"Wow," Margaret said, looking away. "But I have my life with Rob now, my daughters consider him their father, since they were so young when Jonathan disappeared."

"Jonathan has a life now too, he doesn't remember you, but we are just informing you." Mya explained.

Margaret started crying. "I thought that time of my life was finished, and here you are, saying that it's back."

"Do you remember anything that he told you about the case he was working on then?" Mya asked.

Margaret shook her head. "No, sorry. He didn't talk about his cases. He couldn't."

"No hidden meanings, anything on the last night you had together?" Sue clarified.

"If you mean that he told me he was going to break away from the FBI and go rouge, no." Margaret said coldly.

"We just have to ask." Mya said, defending themselves.

Margaret sighed. "I know. Sorry. It's just hard to believe that he's actually still alive."

"We are just informing you if you'd like to see him again. We haven't talked to him about it, but we needed to inform you first. It's up to you if you want to see him again." Sue explained.

Margaret nodded. "Thank you, but I'm not sure if I can see him."

"That's fine." Sue replied, pulling out one of her business cards from her purse. "Think about it, and if you decide you want to see him, call us." She said, handing her the card. She looked at it for a few seconds, then took it.

"Hopefully, we will be in touch." Mya said, getting up.

Margaret nodded. "Thank you again."

Sue and Mya smiled at her. They both couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

?-?

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, seeing the frustrated look on Jack's face when the two women came into the bullpen.

He looked up. "I just wish we could figure out that picture. It might tell us a bit more about what's going on."

Sue walked up to his desk. "Hopefully when we set up the meeting, Martin will explain it all."

Jack nodded. "Hopefully. You ready to work the weekend?"

Sue sighed. "No, but if it's the only way, we must."

"I know, I much rather do something fun with you, than try to catch this guy."

Sue smiled. "You know you love this though. We can so something fun next weekend."

Jack smiled. "You're right. I do love this. Now, you go home and get some sleep. I'm going to have Jonathan call Martin first thing in the morning, so I need you to be wide awake to read their conversation." He smiled widely.

"Of course. What about you?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "I still have a bit more work to do. I'll get a little sleep later."

"You know you should get more than a little."

Jack nodded. "I know. I'll sleep in on Sunday, when we have this case all wrapped up."

"And how do you know it'll be wrapped up tomorrow?" she smiled at his confidence.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just hopeful, that's all."

"I hope so too." She smiled, then grabbed her things to go home. It would be good to go to bed early that day.

?-?

Mya smiled widely as she got ready for the concert. Josh was picking her up in 10 minutes, and she couldn't wait. Just as she was packing her purse with the CD's she was hoping Rebecca Roubion would sign, her doorbell rang. She quickly jumped up to answer it.

"Hi!" She exclaimed when she opened the door to find Josh standing there.

"Hi." He smiled back. "You look nice."

She smiled at him, a bit embarrassed at the attention. "Thank you."

"You ready?"

She quickly nodded, walking out and closing the door.

Josh smiled at her as they walked to the car. "You're really excited, aren't you?"

Mya nodded again, smiling widely. "This is really special."

Josh smiled. "It is."

By this time, they had arrived at the car, and he opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at him in thanks, then got inside. It was going to be nice to escape work for a few hours.

?-?

"Hey, what're you still doing here?" Jack asked, seeing Myles walk in. He then frowned. "By the way, where have you been today?"

Myles sighed as he sat down at his desk. "Somewhere."

"Can you say where?" Jack asked.

"Not right now. I'm just here to get some work done." He answered the first question. "Without any annoying interruptions." He added quietly to himself.

"Don't stay late, we're planning on scheduling a meeting between Jonathan and Martin tomorrow morning."

"Yes, how is the case going?"

Jack nodded. "Good, I think. I'm hoping it'll be cut and dry tomorrow, and we'll be able to make a quick arrest."

"Any ideas on the picture, and what it means?"

He shook his head. "No. You're the art expert, how about you figure it out?"

Myles smiled. "Sorry. Criminal art is not my specialty."

Jack laughed hard. "Good one." He then got up and grabbed his coat. "Well, I better go. See you tomorrow." He then walked out, still laughing. It was one of the few times that he had laughed at a joke Myles had made that didn't involve Myles being the center of the joke.

?-?

Jonathan AKA Craig had a restless sleep in the holding cell. He tossed and turned, never really falling asleep. Once he did, he fell into such a deep sleep that he started to dream. He woke up with a start, sweating.

"I need to tell them." He whispered to himself as he now fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"D! Hi!" Sue exclaimed, seeing her old friend in the bullpen when she walked in.

"Hi Sue." He said, turning to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Jack walked up to the two, waving. "I thought since he was our good luck charm on finding Jonathan, he would bring good luck the second time around." He chuckled.

Sue smiled. "Good idea."

Jack turned serious. "Jonathan called Martin a little bit ago, and they're planning on meeting at a diner not too far away in an hour."

Sue nodded.

"Oh," Jack started, remembering something. "He also has something to tell us, but wanted to wait until everyone was here. He said he only could tell it once. We're just waiting for Mya, and everyone will be here."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mya exclaimed, running through the door, and to her desk, dumping all her stuff on her chair. "Sorry, last night was so fun, I forgot to set my alarm."

"There's nothing new there." Myles mumbled. Mya glared at him.

Once she was settled and took of her coat, she, Josh, Myles, Bobby, Sue and Jack all walked together to the holding cell.

"Good. You're all here." Jonathan said when they all squeezed in to the little room.

Jack nodded. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

He looked around, nervous about what he was about to tell them. "I think I remember something about my past."

Everyone anxiously looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's not really anything, but I think it might be important."

"We're all standing here. Just tell what you remember." Myles replied, annoyed. Everyone glared at him. "Please." He added.

Jonathan took in a deep breath, and told his story. "I was somewhere, a warehouse, something like that. Tall walls, high windows, boxes around. Then I saw Martin, and I walked up to him, all friendly-like, but in my mind, I was thinking how he was a thief. Maybe I was undercover, and I knew what bad things he was doing, I don't know. Anyways, he acted friendly and we talked for a bit, but I could tell he was onto me, he knew I had other intentions. I started running, and I saw this big box or something fall from a levy. I thought I could make it, but I didn't. It hit me, and I was unconscious. Next thing I knew, I woke up not remembering a thing, and meeting Christina."

Everyone looked around at each other. This information was very important.

"Thank you for telling us. Now, we need to get ready to leave in a bit." Bobby said, leading everyone out. Once outside in the hall, he asked, "Did anyone tell him that he was an agent?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then I think that was a real memory, and we can add attempted murder on Martin's head."

Everyone nodded.

?-?

They had picked a restaurant that was small, and had many mirrors to make it look bigger than it really was. Sue, D, and Bobby sat at the counter, and Sue could watch through the mirror that was facing the counter the whole restaurant's conversations. Josh and Myles were stationed outside, and Jack was stationed in the back. Tara and Mya were in the surveillance van parked a few blocks away. Jonathan was already situated at a table in the center of the restaurant.

"Potential match is coming in." Myles quietly said, watching a man matching the description walk down the street and into the restaurant. He adjusted his stance, reading a newspaper while waiting for a bus to see if he could see further, but he couldn't.

"Confirmed." Bobby replied, watching the man walk up to Jonathan, and sit down.

"Martin says he thought Jonathan got picked up." Sue says into her hidden mic.

"Jonathan replies that they didn't have anything to keep him there." She shifted in her seat to get a clearer view of Martin. "Martin wants to know when Jonathan will come back to work. Jonathan replies that he wants out."

"I thought he was going to get some information first?" Josh asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe he got scared. He seems pretty nervous, but at the same time collected. Must be the hidden secret agent in him."

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Martin replies that Jonathan doesn't want to do that, that he's got a big deal in the works. Big money, and he'll let Jonathan in on it. All he needs to do is make one more photo. Jonathan replies that he doesn't want it, he wants out, a clean break."

"He might want out, but I want that deal." Jack replied, coming out of the back far enough to let Jonathan see him, nodding to let him take the deal.

"On second thought," Jonathan replied, seeing Jack's nod. "Maybe I'll take it."

Martin smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"That you tell me what goes on after my pictures."

"There we go. Thata boy." Bobby replied to himself.

"I suppose you've been in this business long enough. It's a long process though."

Jonathan shrugged. "I have all the time in the world."

"He looks like he's settling into his role." D replied to Bobby. Bobby nodded, listening to Sue tell them the details.

"First, I decide what kind of heist we're doing. " Marin started, smiling widely. "I used to have a boss tell me what to do, but we didn't see eye to eye." He shrugged.

"Who was that?"

Martin shook his head. "No one you need to know. Anyways, second, I tell you what to put in the pictures. You see, the street main photo is the location, the other little objects are clues. Remember the last photo?"

Jonathan nodded. "The one with my street in the background."

Martin nodded. "There is an older lady with a dog that lives on your street. Her grandson is a technology reviewer, and he came to stay with her for a bit. We got a whole bunch of new, not even released items that time. Worth a ton."

Jonathan frowned, but didn't say anything.

"After you print the photo and give it to me, one of my men takes it to a specific poster board, and posts it there for a half hour. Everyone who is involved comes, writes down the clues, and goes off to do their job. After the 30 minutes is up, my man collects the photo, and goes off to do his job." Martin continued. "Except for last time." He quietly added.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

Martin frustratedly looked away. "Some people took the photo. At first I thought it would affect the heist, but it didn't. We just have to be more careful now."

"And that would be us." Jack replied, even though Martin didn't hear him.

"And what's happening that you're letting me in on the money?" Jonathan inquired.

Martin smiled widely. "The biggest payback in our history. We usually collect our items, store them in a warehouse, and sell them off, bit by bit."

"And what's different this time?"

"This guy from Mexico contacted us, and wants to purchase our whole stock, paying three times retail for our not released technology, and those diamonds from a few months ago. We weren't able to sell them yet because they are a hot item, but this guy wants them. At first, we thought he was police, but he checks out. We got nobody on our tails."

Everyone who was listening in on Sue telling what Martin was saying laughed.

"So are you in?" Sue read Martin say. "Jonathan says yes."

"Alright, it looks like we're going to intercept the biggest deal of Martin's life, totally undetected." Jack replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE TO roban05: Thank you for the encouraging words! It's a nice distraction, yes, but it also is a processing of what is going on, too. As I said, I'm implementing it into the stories. It's hard not to. But you won't read that for a bit, hopefully after this is all over, and we are back to normal! Have you tried DailyMotion for episodes? Just about all the episodes are on there. I was talking about Sue to someone the other day, and since the libraries are shut down, she's binge watching it there!**

**TRIVIA: What episode is the location in the picture from?**

?-?

After Martin left, Jack walked up to Jonathan, who was still sitting. He looked up at him, nervous.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't know. Knowing what I know now, I'm not quite sure."

Jack sat down in the chair that Martin was occupying minutes prior. "Let me tell you a little story. There was a man, a fellow agent, who was investigating Martin. We knew Martin was suspected for big heists, but we couldn't pin it on him. So this agent went undercover. Got on Martin's good side. And in time, he did. He got pretty deep inside, and all of a sudden, he vanished."

"Let me guess. That was me." Jonathan said, figuring out what Jack was trying to tell him.

Jack nodded. "We thought you were caught, and well, dead. When Sue spotted that unusual picture, and we found your fingerprints on it, we were lucky that picture led us straight to you. You now have a chance to finish the case you were working on before."

Jonathan frowned in thought. "So when Martin came up to me and said we were friends, he knew I was an agent?"

Jack nodded. "it's just speculation, but I think he was trying to kill you, and when you didn't die and didn't remember your past life, he thought he would use that for his benefit."

Jonathan looked away, processing all the information. When he looked back, he had tears in his eyes. "My past life, do you know anything about it?"

"You were an excellent agent, helped bust several cases." Sue said, walking up to them.

"Did I have any family?"

Sue hesitated. "Your parents died before you disappeared, but, uh," she looked at Jack. He nodded. "You had a wife, and three daughters. Margaret has since remarried."

He looked at her in shock. There was nothing to say. Finally, he did. "Can I, can I meet them? I understand if they don't, but would they want to?"

"We talked with Margaret yesterday. She had the same reaction as you. Shocked. She needs to think about it, but will let us know."

Jonathan sadly smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Now, you should go home to Christina, if anyone is watching you, they will wonder why you didn't go directly home." Jack said.

Jonathan nodded. "Good idea."

"Let us know when Martin gives you new information." He added.

He nodded again. "I will." With that, he walked out the door.

Sue and Jack looked at each other. "That went well, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so.

?-?

By Saturday afternoon, everyone was back home, or at least wherever they wanted to be that afternoon. Until Martin gave Jonathan the details of the heist, nothing could be done, so everyone was waiting. But it was good. Everyone had been running around, so the calm was good. Little did they know what was going to happen next.

?-?

Late Sunday evening, Jack's phone rang. "Hudson."

"Hi Jack, it's Craig."

"Yes! Hi!"

"Can we meet up and talk?"

"Of course, where?" Jack replied.

"You know Slappys?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course."

"Good. I'll meet you there in a half hour. Maybe you could bring backup just in case?"

Jack frowned. "What's wrong?"

The phone disconnected. He looked at his phone, confused. He then decided to call Bobby. Once he answered, he said, "Hey, you want some Slappys?"

"Of course." His friend replied.

"Alright. Meet Sue there in a half hour. You don't know me."

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

Jack shook his head, even though Bobby couldn't see that. "I don't know."

They said their goodbyes, then he texted Sue to meet Bobby at Slappys. She responded with the same question, and he replied with the same answer.

?-?

Sue walked into Slappys and looked around. She saw Jack sitting at one table on one side of the restaurant, and Bobby sitting at a table on the other side. She walked over to Bobby's table and sat down. "So what's going on?"

Bobby shrugged, casually watching Jack. "Don't know." He then saw someone walk in. "Or maybe I do."

Sue frowned. She looked, and saw who walked up to Jack. "Sorry I had to be so cryptic. I just wanted to make sure no one would follow me." Sue read Jonathan say. "Jack said it's no problem."

"Looks like he wanted us to make sure no one did." Bobby said to himself, eyeing the crowd, making sure he didn't recognize anyone in particular, or if anyone recognized them. He didn't see anyone.

"This is the picture. I don't know a lot, but I can help you as much as I can." Jonathan said, sliding a photograph across the table towards Jack. Jack picked it up and looked at it.

"I know this place." He said, looking at the base photo.

"You do?"

Jack nodded, looking at the school. "We had a case here many years ago. You wouldn't believe high-schooler' devious minds."

"Yeah, well, from what I can gather, the school isn't a school anymore, and is the headquarters for Martin's business." Jonathan explained. "If you can call it a business." He quietly added.

"What are these numbers here?" Jack said, pointing to a grouping of numbers in the bottom corner.

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know. There's almost always numbers like that in the pictures."

"35,18 colon 00." Sue read. She then looked down in thought. "I know!" she exclaimed, taking out her phone.

Jack's phone rang, so he took it out. He read the text and chuckled. "Now I know what it means."

"What?" Jonathan asked, curious.

"35 is the day, Tuesday February 4th. 18 colon 00 is 5:00 PM." He read off his phone.

Jonathan nodded. "That makes sense."

Jack went through all the details on the photo. Some Jonathan knew, some he didn't. They figured out the biggest things, though. Where, and when. Those were the most important things. And it helped knowing what the purpose of the meeting was. Now, it was just a waiting game to Tuesday.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I've decided to give you the rest of the story today. Look for the rest of the chapters later.**

**TRIVIA: What is Myles' neighbor's name? (I mostly add this because I forgot his name myself, lol. And because I saw him in something else, which reminded me that I really wanted to add him back here and irritate Myles some more!) **

?-?

Sunday, Myles tried Cathi again. She still wasn't answering. He wanted to make sure she was OK, but she wouldn't answer his calls, or texts. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Then he heard some noise outside. It sounded like a large snow blower. By the time he got to the door, it stopped. He opened his door to investigate, looking around. He saw his neighbor fiddling with something. He couldn't see what it was because there was a huge pile of snow that was covering his prize roses. He walked on his porch in his neighbor's direction to see what was going on.

"What on ear-" before he could finish his sentence, the snow blower was started up again and he was covered in snow. Wet, cold, and his pride dampened, he walked down his porch, and over to his neighbor. He saw this, and stopped his snow blower.

"Don't you know that the cold will make you sick, or did you skip that lesson in Quantico?"

Fury was building in Myles, but he decided to keep as calm as he could. "Please. Blow. Your. Snow. Away. From. My. House." He then turned, and walked back in his house. He shut the door, leaned on it, and sighed.

"Achoo!"

?-?

"It looks like the school vacated about 10 years ago, when they got this big donation and moved to a bigger, fancier location." Mya explained Monday morning.

"Any idea where this donation came from?" Jack asked.

"Tracking it right now." Tara replied, eyes focused on her computer.

"It looks like the land was never purchased, and was never for sale, either." Sarah explained her news, of which she wrote on a notepad, and was glancing over her notes.

Bobby frowned. "Why would a school move, and never want to sell their old property to recoup some money?"

"Maybe because the donor was Martin Broscoe, for 1 million dollars." Tara explained, her research paying off.

Everyone whistled.

"What did I miss?" Sue asked, she and Sunny walking in.

Jack turned to her. "It looks like Martin donated 1 million dollars to the school to use their old property as his home base."

Sue nodded, taking off her coat. "Wow."

"Achoo!"

Everyone except Sue looked at the doorway to find out who was sneezing. After seeing everyone else look, she looked as well. Myles came through the doorway, and to his desk, all eyes on him. "Darn neighbors." He muttered.

Jack touched Sue's shoulder. "MYLES SAY WHAT?"

Sue embarrassedly smiled, then repeated what she read Myles say. Jack laughed.

"I know you're talking about me." Myles loudly replied. "Or rather, signing." He mumbled.

"And how do you know?" Sue asked, seeing what he said.

"What else would you talk about?"

"Uh, well, we are in the middle of a case." Jack added.

"Yeah, but that's not as interesting as my cold." He mumbled again.

"And why would you say that?" Sue asked.

He was about to reply, when Peter walked into the room.

"How is everything going in here?" he asked everyone.

Jack nodded. "Good."

"I hear you found a lost agent?" Peter asked.

Jack nodded again. "Yes we did. He's undercover right now, helping us bring down the people he was trying to bring down 10 years ago when he disappeared."

Peter nodded. "Good. And when is this going to happen?"

"Tomorrow."

Peter nodded again, "Keep me updated."

"Will do." Jack replied, watching their supervisor walk out of the room. Once he was gone, he turned to his team. "Alright! Let's get as much information as we can so we are ready for tomorrow."

"Of course." Tara replied.

Jack's phone rang, and he answered it. The Caller ID said it was Jonathan. "Hudson."

"Slappys, 4:00." Jonathan said, then hung up.

Jack looked at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, seeing the confused look on his face.

"I got a call from Jonathan, he said, 'Slappys 4:00'." He replied.

"I guess he wants to meet you at Slappys at 4?" Sue supposed.

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

"It looks like I'll be doing some more lipreading." She smiled at him.

Jack nodded. "But I don't want to put you with Bobby again." He turned. "Mya, Josh, you're coming to Slappys with us."

Mya and Josh looked up. "Why?" Josh asked.

"Because I need an agent with Sue." He glared at Myles. "Who will not make her sick."

Myles was about to rebuttal, but he decided against it.

"Let's get as much as we can, then leave for Slappys. Maybe we can put together more information to explain to Jonathan."

Everyone nodded, then got to work.

?-?

**NOTE: April fool! This is the only chapter you're getting today, unless you answer the trivias! (those are not April fools. They're real) Hope I made you laugh, and aren't too mad at me, I just HAD to do it!**


	14. Chapter 14 CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!

**NOTE TO phyl7375: hrm, dinner, yes, me either, I think mine was chicken? But yes, you are right! Weber! Remind me to remember grills, and maybe the name will stick in my head! Lol!**

**TRIVIA: What does the elderly woman reference? (and then there's an another reference to the same thing she references, and I never intended this, but if you can catch it, I'll give you the first chapter of the next story, since there's only one chapter left!) (note: I wrote this trivia about 2 months ago, and I know what the main reference is to, but I totally forgot what the second reference is, lol. Maybe if you guess, it'll jog my memory.)**

?-?

4:00 on the dot, everyone was sitting in Slappys. Mya, Josh and Sue were sitting at a booth in the back corner where they could watch the whole restaurant, and Jack was sitting at a table in the middle. Soon, Jonathan came into the restaurant.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said, seeing Jonathan coming up.

"Martin told me that I could come and help him at the warehouse. I convinced him for me to bring a friend, said that he was interested in joining the group." Sue read Jonathan say.

"Wow, he's still good, even though he's forgotten everything he ever learned about being an agent." Josh replied, listening to what Sue said.

Mya nodded. "You think we could bug him?"

Josh shook his head. "No. Best option would be Sue. People like that always take precautions."

"So what are you saying?" Jack asked.

"That I can take you, or one of your other agents with me, an inside job."

Jack nodded. "Good idea. We can get everything on him, and when he makes the deal, we grab him."

Jonathan nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Jack smiled. "You really were a good agent. Still are."

"You think I could still be?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "If you pull this off, I think that would be a big feather in your cap to bring you back to the bureau. You'd be a wonderful informant at the least."

Jonathan smiled. "So are you in?"

Jack nodded. "I will meet you two blocks away from the school. Our people will be surrounding the whole premises."

Jonathan nodded. Good." He then got up. "See you tomorrow."

Jack nodded his goodbye.

"It looks like we've got an in." Josh replied.

"Yep." Mya replied. "Hey, these fries are actually really good. Everyone complains about this place too much." She said, taking another one.

Josh chuckled.

"I am partial to waffle fries, though."

Josh full-on laughed.

?-?

Early Tuesday afternoon, everyone was getting ready for later that day.

"Check 2 3, can you hear me?" Mya said into the mic inside the surveillance van.

"Yep,"

"Roger that."

"Affirmed."

Everyone who was on the frequency confirmed.

"Alright then," she said to herself. "I'm ready."

"Thank you so much for your cooperation." Jack said to the elderly woman who lived in the house across the street from the school.

"No problem! In fact, I love it. I can't wait to see the FBI in action. I love those mystery movies and TV shows that's on Hallmark. In fact, you sort-of look like one of the CIA guys from one of the movies." She replied.

Jack embarrassedly laughed. Luckily, he had things to do, so he had a distraction from answering the woman. "You have a good view?" he asked when he got Sue's attention.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. As best as it's going to be."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Well, I better go and get ready to meet Jonathan."

Sue nodded. "Please stay safe."

He smiled confidently, but knew the levity of what she asked.

A few hours later, he met Jonathan, and they walked to the school. After a quick detector test, they were inside.

"I can't see them anymore." Sue said into her mic. She then turned to the computer screen that was next to her. She could see the different cameras that were attached to each hidden agent's clothing, but couldn't see Jack or Jonathan inside, or anyone else for that matter. It was completely dark. "Please Lord, keep them safe." She whispered as she scanned the screen.

?-?

"So is this your friend?" Martin asked, seeing the two of them walk up to them. They were in the hallway that led into the gym, no windows anywhere. Jack looked around, but found nothing that he could do that would let everyone know that they were safe.

"Yep, this is Jack."

"Hi Jack." Martin said, leaning over to shake his hand.

"Hi." Jack replied, shaking his hand.

"This is the biggest night of our lives." Martin said, a big evil smile on his face. "Tonight we will make more money than you both have ever seen at one time."

A man came out of the gym and nodded towards Martin. Martin nodded back. He then turned to the two agents. "Looks like he's almost here."

?-?

"There's a truck coming up the street." Sue said, eyeing the truck, watching it turn into the schools parking lot, and drive to the back of the building.

"I have visual." Josh said. "Two men in the cab."

Sue read what Josh said, then looked at his video feed. "Mya, can you run them through facial recognition?"

Mya nodded. "I'll try. If they get out of the cab, it'd work better." She then watched them as they got out. "Well, thank you for listening." She mostly said to herself, though everybody laughed. "Hey! No laughing!" she exclaimed as she ran them through the software. "Nothing."

Sue frowned. "They have to be someone."

"Or at least wok for someone." Tara replied.

Sue noticed lights coming down the street. She looked, and a car was speeding down the street, and into the school's lot. "Another car is coming." She replied. She then turned back to the computer.

"I'll run this guy as soon as he comes out." Mya said.

Soon, he complied, Mya ran the driver through the software. "Hello!" she said.

"What?" Sue asked.

"This guy is Mario Gonzalez, one of the biggest smugglers in Mexico. Only thing is, why is he smuggling things from the US, instead of to the US like he usually does?"

"Maybe he's planning on smuggling it back to the US once he gets it back to Mexico." Josh suggested.

"Good idea." She replied. "Kinda funny, though."

Sue squinted, trying to read what the three men were saying. "I think they're speaking Spanish. I don't know enough Spanish to tell what they're saying."

"That's OK." Bobby replied. "Just try your best."

Sue read what Bobby daid, but shook her head. "I'm not getting anything, sorry."

?-?

Jack, Jonathan, Martin, and the unknown man all walked into the gym. When they did, the two agents looked around, in awe. There were boxes and boxes of things. Some were brand new, some were out of the box. In one corner was what probably was expensive jewelry. Another, technology, phones, and computers. Everywhere else was random things.

"Wow." Jack said, looking around.

"Just imagine what we're getting for all this." Martin smiled, walking backwards.

Finally, they reached the end of the gym, where the doors to the outside were. The man opened it, and Mario Gonzalez and his men walked inside. Just as the door was about to close, Jack quickly said, "Please, leave it open. The cool air feels good."

The man looked at his boss, and Martin nodded his approval. "All this money makes you feel hot, don't it?"

Jack laughed. "You could say that."

"Thank God he left it open." Bobby said, trying to squint to see inside. "Sue, can you see anything?"

Sue shook her head. "No, I can't read anything." She then squinted, and zoomed in on Jack's hand. "Jack says to get ready."

Josh frowned. "How do you know that?"

"He's signing ready, can't you see?" Mya said, frustrated that the men couldn't see that.

"It's nice to see you, Mario." Martin said, shaking his hand.

"You as well." Mario replied. He then looked around. "It seems as if you kept our deal."

Martin nodded. "Of course."

Mario smiled. "And now it's time to keep my end."

"Yes." Martin said, eyeing the envelope of money that Mario took out of his suit pocket.

Once the money exchanged hands, Jack signed "go", then stepped closer to the two men. "And I have one more thing to add." He paused, to get them intrigued.

"GO!" The two women screamed. They watched as the men quickly but quietly started walking towards the open door.

Jack pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. "FBI."


	15. Chapter 15 CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! Yes, I kinda put that trivia in twice recently, huh?**

**NOTE TO: heather mcdaniels: Lol, no, I said I'd post the rest of the story, then I said it's only one unless someone gets the trivias, which they did. But hey! I now really did my joke! This is the last chapter! LOL! Glad you liked my joke! I normally don't think of good jokes, and I tend to believe jokes (especially when I find them on April 2nd or later), so it was fun playing one of you guys!**

**TRIVIA: What two 4 letter words was Carla going to say? Clue: It's something parents traditionally say to the sweethearts of their children, and the children hate them for it. The right answer gets the first chapter of the new story!**

?-?

The men squirmed and tried to run, but Jack caught Mario, Jonathan caught Martin, and the rest of the agents grabbed the assistants when they arrived. Everyone was apprehended.

Sue sighed. Everyone was safe. "Good job everyone." She said into her mic.

"Wow, that was amazing." The woman said with wide eyes. "I thoroughly enjoyed the show!"

Sue slightly smiled at her. "It wasn't a show, this was real life. Real people were in danger."

She nodded. "I know. But it was thrilling anyhow."

Sue shrugged. There was no way she was going to make the woman understand the true dangers of her and her friends' profession.

?-?

By 8:00, they were back into the bullpen.

"Good job." Jack said when he got Sue's attention.

She smiled at him. "I should say that to you."

"But I know you were the one to tell everyone when to move."

Sue shrugged. "It was both Mya and I."

Jack smiled.

Sue smiled, then looked sad as she looked down at her desk.

Jack touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

She paused, thinking of what to say. "It's my Dad's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I sort-of forgot."

Sue shrugged. "It's OK."

"No, it's not. I should've remembered."

"My Mom and I are baking him a birthday cake tomorrow."

"If it involves eating it, do you mind if I come with? I love birthday parties." Jack smiled hopefully.

Sue laughed. "If you don't mind two very emotional women."

"I work at the FBI. I think I can handle emotion."

Sue laughed, then felt her phone vibrate. It was a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

"Hi, it's Margaret." The interpreter signed.

"Hi!" Sue exclaimed, surprised by the call.

"I think I'm ready to see Jonathan again."

?-?

"I'm so nervous." Jonathan said, pacing. They had decided to meet at a small restaurant nearby the office for lunch the next day, and Sue and Jack were with them.

"It'll be alright." Christina said, trying to comfort her husband. They had left the kids with a friend. It was too soon to tell them the details yet.

"How are you?" Sue asked. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she found out her husband was previously happily married to another woman.

Christina nodded. "Pretty good actually. I wasn't too happy in the beginning, but Craig assured me that he loves me, and if he still loved and remembered Margaret, he would still be with her, and not me."

Sue nodded in understanding.

"Jonathan?" Margaret said. He looked up.

"Hi." Jonathan said, searching Margaret's face, but not finding anything that he remembered.

"This is my husband, Rob, and our three daughters." She explained, waving at her family.

Jonathan stared at his daughters. He had no memory of them. "You would think I would've remembered my five most special moments in my life, no matter what."

"Five?" Rob asked.

"First, meeting this beautiful woman, second, marrying her, and third, meeting these three beautiful girls for the first time." He turn to them. "But I don't. I feel nothing, even though I'm supposed to." Saddened, he turned to sit back down.

"It's OK, honey." Christina whispered, putting her hand on his.

He sadly smiled as the family sat down across from them, and Sue and Jack. "This is Christina."

"Hi Christina." Margaret said, smiling.

They talked and chatted for a while, the awkwardness of the situation slowly disappearing.

"I can see we will be good friends." Christina said, laughing about something that Margaret said.

"That is, if it's OK with Jonathan." Margaret asked.

He nodded. "I'd love to have you in my life again. I don't remember anything, and honestly, I don't feel any spark, but you seem like really nice people, and would like to know you." He smiled at them. "Again."

"Oh! I just remembered! I brought pictures!" Margaret said, pulling out an envelope from her purse. "I haven't looked at these in years." They all looked at them, Margaret explaining what was going on. Everyone smiled.

"What about this one?" Christina said, holding up one of the couple at a party.

Margaret laughed. "I was so mad at Jonathan that day. But you couldn't tell, could you?"

Christina shook her head. "What were you mad about?"

Margaret looked up. "Oh, I don't know. It didn't matter. We forgave and forgot by the end of the night." She smiled at the memory.

"I think it's time for us to go." Jack whispered to Sue. She nodded.

"We have to go, but we'll talk to you soon, OK?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, Jack, Sue?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Thank you."

The couple smiled, then left the restaurant.

"What's going to happen to them?" Sue asked as they walked to the car.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Jonathan made a new life for himself. It was an illegal life, but that was because of Martin. I think Martin did most of the illegal stuff, though. Illegal plates, illegal ID, things like that. With a little work, I think we'll be able to pin it all on him, which is good. Myles and Bobby are interrogating him now. Jonathan will probably have a few court hearings, but I think he can come through, and I really think he could become an agent again."

Sue smiled. "I'd like that. I liked working with him. He was a good agent."

"That he was." Jack replied, smiling.

"Hey, what about that lottery ticket?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that. He's entitled to it. I think Maddy has it locked in the safe at the garage." Jack replied.

"I wonder why he ran?" she thought, mostly to herself.

"I think he knew what Martin was doing was wrong, and if the state was going to give him money, he would be in the spotlight, and that spotlight would highlight Martin, and they both would go down, even though he was innocent. No one would truly believe him." He opened the car door for her. "Except us."

Sue nodded, then smiled her thanks. "Yeah, he said he suspected him. I'm happy he is getting his life in order again, though." She slid into the passenger seat.

Jack smiled. "Me too." He said as he closed the door

?-?

Cathi looked at her phone, it was another text from Myles.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

Cathi turned around to see he Dad in the hospital bed. "I thought you were asleep!"

He shrugged. "I woke up. Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was just a friend from work."

He paused, looking at his daughter's face. "You know, you don't have to be here. I think you have someone that means more to you than me."

"No!" Cathi exclaimed. "We might not agree on a lot of things, but I still love you, and I will stick by you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "But I also want to see you happy."

She smiled. "I am happy. Now get some sleep."

He smiled at his daughter, but knew there was more. He would bring it up another time.

?-? **LISTEN TO: Pictures by Lady Antebellum**

"Hi Mom!" Sue exclaimed, walking into the house. Sunny happily greeted the couple.

"Hi!" Carla exclaimed coming out of the kitchen, seeing Jack with her.

"He came to help celebrate Dad's birthday." Sue explained.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. To both of us."

Jack just smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's bake a cake!" she exclaimed, going back into the kitchen, the couple and the dog following her.

"Wow." Jack said when he came into the kitchen and saw the photo albums out on the table.

"Sorry, I was living in the past this morning."

"That's OK, Mom." Sue said, looking at the photos. "Oh, I remember this." She smiled, pointing to one of her and her Dad when she was young. She was happily smiling. "It was prom, and my boyfriend broke up with me that night. When I came home, crying, Dad comforted me and told me I was going to find someone better." She smiled at the memory. "And I guess I did." She whispered to herself.

Jack smiled, looking through the books. "I like seeing when you were young."

"Oh, well, I could get out Sue's-"

"MOM NO!" Sue yelled, interrupting before she could say those two dreaded 4 letter words.

Carla shrugged. "Alright."

"How about we get cooking?" Sue suggested.

"Good idea." Carla replied, closing up the books and taking them into the dining room.

They had fun cooking up the cake, then enjoyed some more photobooks as they waited for the cake to finish. Soon, Carla heard the ding of the timer.

"Cake's done!" she exclaimed, getting up. Within seconds, she popped her head back in the dining room. "Who wants to help make icing?"

"Sugar? Yes please." Jack replied.

Both women laughed.

?-?

Mya sat on her couch, looking through old photos of her and Maddy. She smiled, seeing all the happy times. Then she got to a few unhappy times. That got her thinking of what had happened two weeks prior. "I'm OK, right?" she said to herself. She looked around and smiled. She thought of all the happy memories she had with her sister in the past few months. "Yes, I am." She replied to herself. She decided to put down the photos, and grab her phone. She found the contact, and pressed to call them.

"Hey!" she said when they answered.

"Hey." Josh replied.

"You wanna do something fun?"

Mya could hear the smile in his voice. "Sure."

?-?

About an hour later, the cake was cooled and iced, and they were ready to sing happy birthday.

"Ready?" Carla said to Sue. She nodded. Carla turned off the lights in the dining room and lit the candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" they all sang in unison. After the song, they all blew out the candles. Carla turned on the lights.

As Carla cut the cake, Sue smiled at Jack. "Thank you."

"For what? He frowned.

"For being here. It means a lot."

He smiled. "Of course." He thanked Carla for handing him a piece of cake, and a scoop of ice cream. "I wouldn't miss cake and ice cream!"

They all laughed.

THE END


End file.
